Lightning strikes twice
by Yuffie Valentine
Summary: Sailor Jupiter finds out she has a long lost twin sister. When she goes to find her, it seems a love for fighting runs in the family. Sailor Moon/Ranma 1/2
1. Default Chapter Title

Lightning Strikes twice

By Yuffie Valentine

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Lita said to the man. She punched the table, "It's not true!"

"I am sorry Lita, but it is. They weren't your real parents." Her so-called uncle said. She thought he was her uncle up until a few minutes ago. "I know you loved them dearly and they were going to tell you, but they had that plane crash when you were young."

"I know, but if they aren't my real parents, who is?" Lita said. She never thought for one minute that her parents that died so long ago weren't her real parents. "Didn't they love me?"

"They loved you very much. But you were twins. You and your sister. They didn't have enough money to keep both of you, so they said they only would give one away to the nicest couple they could find." Her uncle said, "I went with my sister and her husband the day they picked you up."

"So I have parents and a sister out there?" Lita asked looking into her tea. She thought being a Sailor scout was tough. This news was really shocking for her to handle.

"Well, your real mother was dieing. That was another reason they had to give you up. She pasted away when you were only a few months. I visited your father, he said your sister went on a journey to reclaim herself pride from a boy." Lita's uncle said and pulled out an address, "This is her address. She doesn't know yet. We were hoping you would tell her."

"Why did you wait so long?" Lita asked. She had tears coming to her eyes.

"Lita, don't cry. We waited till you were 16 so you would be able to handle it better." The man said. Lita excused herself and ran out of the room crying. She left the house and kept running. She ran till she couldn't run any more. She looked up. She was right in front of Serena's house.

"What are the odds?" Lita said to herself and went to the door. She was in no condition to be going home. She felt so weak. Sammy came to the door.

"Oh Hi Lita!" Sammy said. "Want me to go get my meatball head sister for you?"

"I HEARD THAT BRAT!" Serena yelled from the top of the stairs. She looked down at Lita and gave a smile. Lita returned it with a sad frown. Serena walked down the stairs and pushed Sammy out of the way.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Serena asked. She led Lita inside. Lita revealed her secret to Serena in the privacy of Serena's room. "Oh Lita, that is nothing to be sad about! You just got a sister!"

"I guess you're right. But she is on some mission for her pride." Lita said, "All I have his her address." Lita looked at the address, it was in Nerima. "Wonder what kind of girl she is?"

"RYOGA YOU JACKASS!" Ukyo yelled and brought her spatula down on Ryoga's head. He flinched. "How could you take that love pill when Akane is out of town?"

"I was hungry!" Ryoga said with a blindfold over his eyes. Ukyo slapped him upside the head. She looked down at her nice dress she had on.

"And how could you let Ranma get out of town when I finally decide to put a get up like this on?" Ukyo screamed.

"Like what?" Ryoga forgetfully pulls down his blindfold. He sees a fuming Ukyo in a pink sundress. He was about to laugh but the love pill kicked in. 

"I LOVE YOU!" Ryoga Jumped over the counter, knocking Ukyo down to the floor in a bear hug.

"Oh boy, you are going to get it!" Ukyo said. She pushed Ryoga off and stood up. He got up and hugged her again.

"Ukyo, my love." Ryoga said. Ukyo freed her arms and was about to smack him with her spatula when the door to the store opened. Ukyo growled as the two girls walked in, Ryoga was making a jackass of her in front of her eaters. She pushed him off and put on a big smile.

"Welcome to Ucchan's, I am Ukyo, what may I make you!" Ukyo said in her sweet voice. Serena looked the girl over. She sure had Lita's looks. Sure hair was different style, but same color. Eyes were the same too; their builds were close too.

"Umm, Hi. My name is Lita. I know this is going to sound weird. But I found out that I was adopted when I was young. And they told me I had a sister. That sister happens to be you." Lita said at an alarming speed. She was so nervous. She gave a little laugh to help relief some of it.

"Wha.....?" was all Ukyo could get out. She looked at the girl. She noticed they did look a lot alike. But this was a little shocking. Her father never mentioned another child. 

"UKYO WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Ryoga popped up and wrapped his arms around Ukyo's waist. A battle aura grew around Ukyo. She grabbed her battle spatula and used it to peel Ryoga off. Then she raised it and brought it down on him.

"RYOGA! NOT NOW!" Ukyo yelled. She kicked him into a closet and shut the door. She figured he would get lost in there and end up in China.

"Ummm....wow, Lita, she has the same way of dealing with men." Serena said with a laugh. Lita glared down at her.

"Ah..Sorry about that. He is a moron." Ukyo said.

"It's okay!" Lita said. "I know this whole sister thing is a bit much to take in right now, but I am sure if we talk to your father, I mean 'our' father, that everything will be more clear."

Ukyo froze. She hadn't talk to the old man in months. She couldn't tell him that she failed to kill Ranma and Genma. And then got herself re-engaged to him while he had a busload of other girls he was suppose to marry. He would disown her. He had another daughter to marry off, he didn't need Ukyo.

"Ummm..Yeah. Lita. Daddy isn't really someone we want to talk to now. He is kind of..... nuts. He needs his rest and if we bring him into this, it'll push him off the edge. So we have to work it out on our own." Ukyo said and flashed a sweet smile. 

"I didn't know about his condition, I'm sorry." Lita bowed her head. "Well maybe we should get to know each other, I'll stay over her for a few days and then you can stay at my place."

"I can't take any trips, I have a business to run. But you are welcome to stay at my place as long as you like." Ukyo said. 

"You mean you own this place?" Serena asked.

"Yup, I own it and I am the head chef." Ukyo smiled proudly.

"Wow, a chef? Just like you Lita." Serena said.

"You're a chef too?" Ukyo asked.

"Well, I do a little cooking, but not anything like you. To have your own place you most be the world's best." Lita said. She looked around the restaurant, she always wanted her own. Now she had a sister with one.

"Well if you like to cook, you can help me. Maybe I can teach you a few things." Ukyo said. This would be great. She would have a helper she wouldn't have to pay since it's family and she's training her. 

"Oh that would be wonderful." Lita said. Serena looked worried.

"Lita, can I see you out side for a second?" Serena asked. Lita and Serena walked outside.

"What is it Serena?" Lita asked. 

"Have you forgotten that you are a Sailor Scout? That you have duties? You can't just take off. Plus school, Lita. Are you going to run all the way to your high-school on the other side of town?" Serena said. Lita looked sad for a minute and then angry.

"Serena, I don't need to be there to be a Sailor Scout. I can be one over here. You forget that I have no one when it comes to family. You do. So do Amy, Mina, Rini, and Raye. I live on my own and it gets lonely." Lita yelled at Serena. "I think I need my sister."

"I see Lita, well, I hope you have fun." Serena said and then ran off crying. It hurt when Lita yelled at her like that.

"Oh, what have I done now." Lita said. Plus she would be leaving Ken and Andy for a while. She would miss them too.

"Lita? Are you alright?" Ukyo asked coming outside. Lita turned and smiled.

"I am fine!" Lita said. Just then Akane and Ranma came thundering down the street. Ranam running for his life and Akane chasing him with a mallet.

"Ranma, you jerk! That was the worst training trip ever!" Akane yelled. She took a swing and missed.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come, it was your idea." Ranma yelled. He saw Akane winding up for a big swing. Then he also saw that at this rate, if he ducked, the mallet would hit Ukyo and her friend. He launched himself. He took Ukyo in one arm and Lita in the other. The pounced into the restaurant's doorway. Akane swung, missing of course and fell into Ucchan's trashcans.

"Ha ha! Missed me!" Ranma taunted from the floor in Ucchan's. He then felt a slap across his face.

"HANDS OFF!" Lita cried. Ranma had forgotten where his hands were for a second and had placed it on Lita's chest. He fell into the wall.

"Ouch." Ranma said before peeling himself from the wall. " What did you do that for? I just saved you."

"I have been saved many times, but never while some guy was grabbing at me!" Lita stood up and yelled in Ranma's face.

"Well you could at least thank me!" Ranma yelled back at the girl. She was starting to glow.

"Well, I am a pretty good martial artist, I could have dodged the mallet if you didn't tackle me first." Lita yelled. 

"Oh yeah, like I would believe that." Ranma said. A punch slammed into his jaw, sending him flying into the wall again. Unbelievable! That girl was just as strong as Ryoga.

"I think you better shut your mouth Rannchan." Ukyo said. Lita looked at her.

"You know this jerk?" Lita asked. Ranma growled.

"Of course she knows me, I am her fiancée." Ranma snapped. Lita laughed.

"The who is that guy in the closet?" Lita said, pointing to the closet where Ukyo had placed Ryoga. Ranma walked over to the door and opened it. No one in there. Looking down and seeing an empty mop bucket on its side and a small black piglet. Ranma laughed.

"No one in here. You must be seeing things. And who do you think you are prancing around Ucchan's, acting like you own the place." Ranma asked. Lita smiled.

"I am Ukyo's sister." Lita said. Ranma took a step back and looked Lita over; she did look a lot like Ukyo. 

"RANMA!" Akane yelled from the doorway covered in garbage. 

"Hey Akane, that a nice look for you, hides the tomboy image a bit better." Ranma let out a laugh. Lita and Ukyo couldn't help let out a little giggle. Which was not good, cause Akane was in no laughing mood.

"What are you laughing at Ukyo?" Akane shouted. Ukyo froze.

"Um, nothing Akane." Ukyo said in a low voice. She could take Akane in a fight, but she really didn't think that was wise the way Akane's battle aura kept going up. Akane then turned to Lita.

"And what do you think you are giggling about?" Akane growled.

"Well, you do look kind of funny sitting there all mad and covered in garbage." Lita said, trying to hold back a bit of laughter.

"I'll show you funny!" Akane said in a blind rage and threw a punch at Lita. Lita grabbed Akane's fist right before it hit. Her face turned from laughing to serious in a second flat.

"I don't think you want to do this." Lita said. Akane grunted and sent her other fist flying towards Lita's face. Lita caught this punch too. Akane pulled away and took battle stance.

"Wow, your sister sure loves to fight." Ranma said, looking as Lita took her stance. 

"Yeah, almost as much as you or Ryoga." Ukyo said with a snicker.

"Well, I almost thought she was Ryoga when I took my hits. She has got a strong arm there. Equal to Ryoga's at least." Ranma said. Something was different about this girl. She was a great fighter, but it was almost if she wasn't human. 

Akane charged at Lita. Lita had a serious but calm look on her face. With one punch she sent Akane out cold.

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled. He ran over to her, she already had a nice black mark forming on her chin. Nothing broken.

"Lita! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Ukyo asked. "You were so calm yet your punch was fierce. Like a storm."

Ranma noticed that Akane's hair was sticking up a bit. He brushed it down with his hand. Getting a small shock. Static Electricity? Where did that come from? He looked up at Lita. He sensed her battle aura. Ukyo must not have seen it, maybe cause she wasn't on the same level of skill as Ranma was. But instead of a warm glowing flame around Lita, there was lightning. What kind of person has an electric battle aura? This is something he would have to ask Genma and Soun.

"I think I should go home, I don't seem welcomed here." Lita said with a sad look on her face. It was all one big flash back to the days of switching schools cause of fights. And now that she had awoken Sailor Jupiter, her fighting skills grew everyday.

"Oh no! You must stay! Everyone fights here Lita, you'll fit right in." Ukyo said. " You might be the most popular girl in school."

"Really think so?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, everyone loves a good fight at our high school. Plus they dig martial art girls, you'll score all sorts of dates." Ukyo said. She liked her sister; she had that edge to her that Ukyo found in herself.

"Well, maybe I should transfer as long as I am staying with you." Lita said. Ranma picked up Akane and slowly made his way to the door without being noticed by ukyo or Lita.

He walked to the Tendo Dojo. Soun was not too happy to see his baby girl beat up.

"RANMA!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Soun yelled. He grabbed Ranma by the collar.

"Akane picked a fight with a girl that was way stronger then her, I couldn't hit a girl so I just got Akane and came home." Ranma said. Soun nodded and respected Ranma's martial art's rule of not hitting girls unless he was in girl form.

After Akane was safe in bed with an ice bag on her face, Ranma gathered Soun and Genma.

"Hey, you guys know anything about Lightning Battle Auras?" Ranma asked. Soun and Genma looked at each other.

"So, you have finally seen that side of Ukyo." Genma said. Ranma looked puzzled.

"What? I never said it was Ukyo." Ranma said.

"Well, it is. It is a very weak lightning aura, but still one nonetheless. She must have some special training." Soun said.

"I have never seen one on Ucchan, but on her sister there was a huge one." Ranma said. Soun and Genma looked at each other again.

"It must be some sort of family training or something in the bloodline." Soun said. " But if Ranma here can learn it then he could well become the world's best martial artist."

"Yes, he would. But knowing Ukyo, she wouldn't give the family secret up without getting something in return." Genma said and looked over at Ranma.

"What are you guys planning?" Ranma asked as he backed away a bit.

"It's been know for awhile Ranma that a great evil is coming to this Dojo. It is written in the Tendo scrolls that the only one who can beat it is one with a lightning aura." Soun said. "Knowing Ukyo and her sister would try to trick you into marring Ukyo for protection, we were hoping you would learn it just from seeing it a few times. Yet it seems more complicated then that."

"So what do we do now?" Ranma asked.

To be continued.....

Read and review, people, read and review!


	2. lightning strikes twice 2

Lightning Strikes twice Part 2

Lita watched as Ukyo rummaged through her closet for a school uniform. Most of the clothes coming out were boys.

"Umm..Ukyo, do you live with a man?" Lita asked with a small blush.

"What? Oh the clothes! No, I am a bit of a tomboy, you see. I wear boy's clothes most of the time." Ukyo said. Lita looked at Ukyo who at the moment was wearing a pink dress.

"I don't see why you are a tomboy, you are very beautiful." Lita said. 

"Oh…..no I am not. You'll see, prettier girls all over school, I am a bit ordinary." Ukyo said with a frown.

"Forget about girls, what about cute guys?" Lita asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Well when it comes to guys, Ranma-honey takes the prize." Ukyo said with pride.

"What? Pig-tailed boy!? Come on, the boy with the bandana was cuter then him. Well, I guess I'll have to see what the school has to offer tomorrow." Lita said. She wondered how the scouts were taking the news. Maybe she should call them, see what was up.

"Serena, please stop crying and tell us what happened." Luna pleaded. Serena stopped crying. She looked up at Luna, Mina, and Rini. They all came to see what was wrong when she came home crying.

"Lita isn't going to be part of the team any more!" Serena sniffled out.

"WHAT?" Luna sad with shock.

"She can't quit, it's her destiny to be a scout." Mina yelled.

"Well, as soon as she meet her twin sister, she seemed happier then I have ever seen her." Serena said. Luna turned pale.

"You didn't say twin sister did you?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, Lita has a twin sister who looks just like her." Serena said.

"Why, is something wrong Luna?" Mina asked, noticing Luna looked very worried.

"Yes, something is terribly wrong. During the silver millennium, a problem arose when twins were born on Jupiter. Both being girls, it was uncertain which one would serve as Sailor Jupiter. But the Queen picked one of her daughters to be the sailor solider and the other to be disappear for the sake of not causing trouble. But when it came time to give her second daughter away, the Queen couldn't do it. So she dressed the girl up as a boy. And so there was Princess Jupiter and Prince Denki.In the final battle between the Negaverse, Prince Denki got the power and courage to transform. The only problem is that she transformed into Sailor Alpha-Jupiter, showing the whole court her secret." Luna said, and then took a breath from her long story.

"So wait, there is another scout out there?" Mina asked, "This is great news! More help is here."

"No, it's a bad sign. Sailor Alpha-Jupiter is a stronger warrior then regular Jupiter or any of the normal scouts. Queen Serenity would not have had her reborn unless that kind of power was needed." Luna said.

"But we defeated the Negaverse and even more powerful forces, I think you are worrying over nothing Luna." Serena said.

"Sailor Alpha-Jupiter can only transform if Sailor Jupiter is dead." Luna said. Mina and Serena gasped.

"No Luna, Lita is not going to die, she is too strong." Rini cried out.

"Rini, maybe you should leave till we are done talking, this is too scary for you." Serena said. Rini nodded and left the room, but kept her ear pressed to the door in the hallway.

"Luna are you sure this means Lita is in trouble?" Mina asked.

" I am not one hundred percent sure, we'll have to find out." Luna said. Mina and Serena nodded.

Early the next morning Lita looked at her sister dressed up as a boy.

"You sure that doesn't hurt?" Lita said pointing at Ukyo chest that was wrapped in layers of binding and clothing.

"Yeah, you get use to it after awhile." Ukyo said as they walk to school. They approached the school to gasps and whispers.

"Hey, who is the hot new chick with Ukyo?"

"Think it's her girlfriend?"

"Nah. Ukyo belongs to Ranma. But I want the new girl to be my girlfriend."

"Wow, look at her hair, is that a perm? I want my hair to look just like that!"

"Oh, everyone seems to really like you Lita!" Ukyo said after over hearing a few whispers.

"Really?" Lita said. She had never been popular at school except for fighting.

A sudden dust cloud appeared from the front of the school. A soaking wet red headed girl ran from small elderly man.

"Come back here Ranma and get into these panties!" Happy yelled out.

"Get away from me you creep!" Ranma ran and jumped over the school wall with a pervert in hot pursuit. 

"Odd school…." Lita said.

"You'll get use to it." Ukyo said. Kuno came running up to her.

"Maiden Ukyo, have you seen the pig-tailed girl?" Kuno asked. Lita's eyes glazed over and a blush came to her face. 

"No, I haven't seen…hey Lita, earth to Lita! Why are you spacing out!?" Ukyo snapped. Kuno looked over to the girl by Ukyo's side.A lovely vision indeed. She looked like the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo mixed together. Lovely light colored hair, strong slender build, and beautiful light colored eyes like the pig-tailed girl. But she was looked delicate, athletic, and overly kawaii like Akane.

"Fair maiden, may I ask of you your name?" Kuno said. Lita's blush deepened.

"It's Lita." She said giving a slight smile.

Kuno pulled out roses and was about to hand them to Lita when he was sent sailing into the air by a spatula. 

"PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU TWO-FACED JACKASS!" Ukyo shouted. She turned to Lita. " Stay away from that jerk, he is a pervert and flirts with two other girls."

Lita growled, she hated when men tricked her. The first bell rung.

"Oh no, I forgot to get my text book back from Sakura. I'll meet you in class." Ukyo ran off.

"Wait…." Lita said a bit too late. Ukyo was out of sight. "I don't know where the class is."

Ranma, still in female form, came running up to the school to see Lita standing alone in the middle of the courtyard.

"Hey, you know you are going to be late if you just stand here all day." Ranma said as she approached her. Lita turned around.

"But I don't know where my class is." Lita said in a soft sad voice. "My sister ran off without me." 

"Well, we'll get you to class. Come on, this way." Ranma said. Lita looked at her weird.

"But you don't even know what class room I am in, how do you know which way to go?" Lita asked.

"Well, you are Ukyo's sister, right? Figure they would put you in the same class." Ranma said. Lita gave her an even weird look.

"How did you know I was Ukyo's sister?" Lita asked. Ranma froze; she forgot that Lita didn't know about her dirty little cold-water secret.

"Uhh…you just looked so much like her I figured she had to be your sister." Ranma said with an uneasy tone to her voice. The final bell rung. "Oh no, we are late!"

"Oh one little tardy isn't too bad." Lita said, with all her fighting in school history, being late seemed like a tiny mistake.

The Principle came running out the door with his palm tree head and his hands armed with hair clippers.

"All who are late need to get school's new haircut. Now let me see that pigtail and that ponytail." Principal Kuno said. 

"Ahhhh, Run!" Ranma grabbed Lita's wrist and took off down the street.

"Where are we going, we can't ditch school!" Lita screamed as she was dragged.

"Would you rather ditch or be bald?" Ranma yelled. Lita got the idea and started to run on her own. Once her and Ranma reached a safe distance and were sure that the Principal had given up and went back to school, they stopped. 

"Thanks for helping me!" Lita said. She gave a smile to Ranma. "Is there anything I can do to re-pay you?"

"Oh no, it was nothing." Ranma said, but her stomach growled. 

"Are you hungry? I could take you some where to eat." Lita said, "I mean, it's the least I could do for you."

Ranma thought for a second. Anywhere around here, she would be recognized and asked what she was doing with a new girl. "Oh, there is one thing you can do for me, I have never seen much outside of this area, I want to go to a place that's new!"

"Umm. .How about a café and an arcade, I know a great one!" Lita said. She smiled, she made a new friend. She was so happy when she got new friends.

"Okay, that sounds great!" Ranma said. She gave a smile too. Finally, she could find out how to use the lightning aura without dealing with Ukyo.

A little time later, Lita and Ranma stepped into the Crown Arcade.

"I hang out here all the time." Lita said, "They got great games."

"Oh, I don't play many video games." Ranma said. He didn't have time with a high school full of girls chasing him.

"Really, I love them." Lita said.

"Lita?!" a voice called out. Lita turned around to see Andy standing.

"Andy!" Lita said and gave him a warm smile. "Hi!"

"Lita, where you been? I haven't seen you in a few days. Not to mention everyone has been stopping by looking for you." Andy said.

"Oh, I am spending some time with my family." Lita said. Andy looked at his watch.

"Lita, aren't you and your friend suppose to be in school now?" Andy asked. Lita looked down disappointed. Ranma took one look in her eyes and knew what was wrong. Lita must have liked this guy. Ranma had seen this look a lot on Shampoo's, Akane's, and Ukyo's faces. She thought quickly

"Oh Mr.Andy, big sister Lita here saved me from some school bullies and took me here to be safe cause they chased us." Ranma said with a cute smile on her face and batting her huge blue eyes.

"Oh, I should have known Lita has protecting you. She protects everyone." Andy said. "So, is this your sister Serena told me about?"

"Oh no, I am just a friend. My name's Ranko." Ranma said.

"Well, Lita, I would like to do some catching up and the arcade isn't busy right now. How about you and Ranko come up to the café and I'll buy you some lunch." Andy said with a smile.

Later that day, Serena and Amy were walking by the Arcade on the way to Raye's house to study. Serena took a glance in.

"Amy, look!" Serena gasped out.

"Now Serena, today is not the day to be testing out the new video games, we have a test in few weeks." Amy said frankly.

"No, Amy, Look! It's Lita! She is in there flirting with Andy. And she has another friend now." Serena sniffled, "Oh Amy, she is already starting to replace us."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't say that. Maybe she just brought her new friend to meet us." Amy said. She gave a grin to Serena, who returned it with a frown.

"If she wanted to introduce us then she would have called or taken her to the temple where she knows we hang out." Serena said and continued to walk. 

Ranma got a weird feeling, ' It feels like Ryoga is around, I feel a strong sadness coming from somewhere near.' Ranma thought to himself. She looked out the window to see the blond friend of Lita's. And what was that around her? Was it….. a moonlight aura?

To be continued

Oh, another ending come too soon. Well wait till next time when awhole mess of trouble starts up! How will Ranma hide the fact he is spending his time with Lita in girl form?

How will Lita and Ukyo's strange lightning auras save the Tendo Dojo? What will Ranma do when he finds out Lita's secret true form of Sailor Jupiter? Or more importantly, how will Lita act when she finds out Ranko's true form? 


	3. coming clean

Lightning Strikes Twice 3

Lightning Strikes Twice 3

Yuffie Valentine

'I can't believe it, first Lita with lightning and then her friend with Moonbeams.' Ranma thought to himself. She looked at Lita.

"Ah, Lita, can we go, I am not feeling so good." Ranma said as she put her hand to her forehead as if to faint. Lita helped Ranma up.

"Oh, you aren't looking so good. I think we should stop by my house and fix you some warm herbal tea. That'll make you feel better." Lita said. She helped Ranma as they walked down the street to her apartment.

Meanwhile, across town…

"RANMA!" Akane yelled out. It was almost dinnertime and he was missing. She hadn't seen since this morning, he wasn't in class all day. She sat down on a bench; she heard a voice calling out.

"LITA! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Ukyo came up with a worried look on her face.

"Ukyo? Is your sister missing too?" Akane asked. Ukyo nodded. "Ranma is missing. You don't think he started a fight with Lita? She did beat him and he gets defensive about that."

"I don't know, Lita would have come home if it were just a fight and so would Ranma." Ukyo said. Just then a very pissed Shampoo came charging up.

"Shampoo want to know where Ranma went with his new girl?" Shampoo growled and stomped her foot down.

"New girl?" Akane and Ukyo said at the same time.

"She tall looks like spatula girl. Great Grand-Mother say them running away hand in hand." Shampoo said, tears building up.

"Lita?" Ukyo said, "She wouldn't do that to me, she's my sister. She wouldn't steal my man."

"She not stealing boy-Ranma, she was running hand in hand with girl-Ranma!" Shampoo sobbed out. "Ranma is trying out his girl side!"

"What?" Akane said, "You don't think that Ranma in girl form and Lita are?"

"…" 

"Wow, Lita this tea is really good!" Ranma said. Lita smiled. A blush came to Ranma's face; Lita was getting cuter by the minute.

"Thanks, it means a lot when my friend's like my food." Lita said and put the teakettle down on the table and took her tea bag and began to soak it.

"Friend?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah, we are friends right?" Lita asked. "I mean, I only have a few, but I think you are one of them now."

"Lita….I…." Ranma said. He knew that he would have to tell her sooner or later. If later, it would crush her trust in friends. Lita seemed like a sweet girl. "Lita there is something I need to tell you. Friends are supposed to tell each other everything right? Even if they have a secret side?"

"Yeah?" Lita said. She couldn't believe. Ranko some how knew she was Sailor Jupiter. "Oh Ranko, don't be mad, I can't tell all my friends, or it wouldn't be a secret. It would be dangerous, it's for your own good I didn't tell you."

"Huh?" Ranma said.

"Well, just keep the whole Sailor Jupiter thing between you and me, okay?" Lita said.

"What? Sailor Jupiter? You are Sailor Jupiter?" Ranma sputtered out. Lita pulled back.

"You mean that isn't what you were talking about?" Lita gasped.

"No, but now that explains the lightning aura!' Ranma said. Lita looked at her funny.

"You can see battle auras?" Lita asked. Ranma stood up.

"Lita, I am not Ranko. This is my secret form." Ranma said. He lifted the teakettle from the table.

"What? What is going on?" Lita asked. As the water poured over Ranma and he changed, Lita recognized who he really was. "You're..you're..that boy…ohhh" Lita's eyes rolled up and she fainted. Ranma caught her before she hit the floor.

"Oh boy!" Ranma said, "That didn't go like I expected." Ranma looked down at Lita's sleeping form in his arms. She was very beautiful. He took his hand and brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face.

Just as Ranma was admiring Lita's beauty, Ukyo and Akane were walking up the steps to Lita's apartment.

"This is the address Lita had listed as hers." Ukyo said looking at the piece of paper she had wrote the information on. Just then a voice came from behind them.

"Ukyo, right?" 

"Huh?" Ukyo turned around to face Lita's friend Serena. Along with her were three other girls, two who were carrying cats. "Oh yeah, hi Serena."

"What are you doing here, I thought Lita was staying with you." Mina asked.

"Well she was. But she never showed up for school and she ran off with a friend of mine. I can't find either of them so I was checking her place." Ukyo said.

"Well we saw her hanging out with a girl at the Arcade and thought maybe she was home sick." Serena said. 

"Well, looks like the light is on. She must be home." Amy said. She turned the doorknob to find it was open. "Hello, Lita?"

The door opened to reveal Lita passed out in a boy's arms. Serena, Mina, Raye, and Amy gasped at the sight. Ukyo and Akane's battle auras started to flare up.

"RANMA!" Akane growled out.

"It's not what it looks like! She fainted!" Ranma said.

"Lita fainting with a boy in the room? That doesn't sound right." Mina said with a sarcastic snicker. 

Luna gave a growl towards Mina. Ranma looked up to see two cats.

"Ca…ca..CATS!!!!" Ranma yelled and then fainted himself. Lita falling on top of him as he passed out.

"Oh my!" Amy said and turned away. Mina and Serena let out a giggle. Raye just shook her head.

"Looks like Lita doesn't even have to be awake to be able to get up on a guy." Mina said with a chuckle.

"Oh, my head." Lita said as she woke up. She looked down to see an unconscious Ranma under her. She let out a small gasp and began to blush before removing herself from him. "What happened to him?"

"He passed out cause he is afraid of cats." Akane said in a low tone. She was very upset at Ranma. Not because he was with another girl, she had gotten use to that, it was the look he was giving Lita that she didn't like.

"Afraid of cats? Looks like Luna and Artemis have to go in Lita's room for the time." Raye said. The cats pounced to the floor and walked into Lita's room.

"Lita, what is going on?" Ukyo asked.

"HE CHANGED! JUST LIKE THAT WITH HOT WATER!" Lita said. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other. Why would Ranma reveal himself to a girl who hated him and he hated back? And why was he even being her friend?

"Ranma, wake up!" Akane growled and kicked Ranma in the head.

"Ouch, what did ya do that for?" Ranma asked. Ranma saw Ukyo and Akane were not happy with him at the moment.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ranma yelled. "I had to tell her and I felt bad. I did the right thing." Ranma backed up from Akane And Ukyo.

"Lita what is going on here?" Serena asked. "Why are you back in this part of town with this odd boy all of a sudden?"

"Oh can't you see Serena?! Lita and this boy are in love!" Mina cried out. 

"What!?" everyone in the room yelled out. Mina stood up on the table.

"It's so obvious, you see, Lita told us her friend that she was going to live on the other side of town, that way we wouldn't come by here. Then she ran away with this boy to this love nest. They only wanted to be alone, and we trespassed on love!" Mina yelled out. 

"What?" Lita and Ranma cried out, "It's not like that at all!"

"RANMA!" Akane yelled and brought out her mallet.

"Stop right there!" Mina yelled and jumped in front of Lita and Ranma. "Can't you see these two are in love, and I will not allow anyone to ruin a beautiful thing like this."

"Uhhhhh!" Akane said in confusion, no one had ever tried to stop her from beating Ranma.

"Out of the way blondie, I am getting my fiancé back!" Ukyo yelled and pushed pass Mina. Raye and Amy stepped in Ukyo's way.

"Mina is right, you can't disturb love." Raye yelled.

"It is something fragile and most be protected." Amy said. Ukyo gave them both a glare.

"Hey Lita, I think we need to get out of here before they start to brawl." Ranma whispered over to Lita. She nodded and they made an escape while everyone else was fighting, no one noticed.

Luna looked out the window to see Lita and that boy running away. A certain feeling came over Luna, evil was in the air. She could feel Jupiter was in trouble.

"Artimis, I am going to follow Lita, I am getting a strange feeling." Luna said.

"Right, you watch over her from a distance so that boy won't freak out. I'll try to do some checking up on her twin sister, she was giving off weird vibes." He said. They nodded in agreement and we went their separate ways.

Artimis walked into the next room and jumped up on Mina shoulder. "Watch out Mina. That Alpha Sailor Jupiter is giving out vibes."

"What do you mean? Does that mean Lita is in trouble?" Mina said, she looked to where Lita should have been, nothing. She took a quick look around the room. They were gone. Lita and her new guy were gone! "Oh no, they ran off!" Mina yelled out.

"What?" Ukyo said and looked around the room to see Ranma and Lita nowhere in sight. "Arrghh, what does she thinks she is doing?"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Lita had stopped running and rested outside of the Tendo Dojo. 

"Ranma, how do you change like that?" Lita asked as she took a seat against the wall. Ranma sat down next to her.

"It's a curse I have. Cold water turns me to a girl, warm water back into a boy." Ranma said. Lita got a weird look on her face.

"Which one are you really?" Lita asked.

"I am a boy normally, I'll be back to normal when I find the cure." Ramna said. He turned to Lita. "How did you become Sailor Jupiter?"

"It's my destiny to be Sailor Jupiter and protect the world and the princess." Lita said with a proud look on her face.

"Is Ukyo part Sailor Jupiter? She had a lightning battle aura like you." Ranma asked. Lita thought for a second.

"I have a feeling she has something special to her, but I am not sure." Lita said. Ranma took Lita's hands.

"Lita, it's your destiny to save the world without asking for anything for in return. Will you please save the Dojo, you are the only one who can do it." Ranma said. Lita looked him in the eye.

"Of course I'll do it, I would never asking anything from anyone. I am a Sailor Scout." Lita said. "Why would you think I would want something in return for saving your Dojo?"

"Cause you are Ukyo's sister, and she might try to trick me into marrying her." Ranma said.

"Why are you engaged at such a young age? I mean, was this something set up by your parents?" Lita asked. Ranma growled.

"No just one of them. My father sold me out to tons of girls for odd reasons, mostly food. I never asked for any of them, but I get blamed for having all of them." Ranma said. Lita frowned.

"Ranma, you shouldn't marry someone no matter what your father promised. Love isn't something you can give away in trade; it's something that grows. You shouldn't marry anyone you don't love." Lita said. 

"Lita, I…..I….lo.." Ranma tried to get the words out. Ranma leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes opened wide in surprise then closed. 

Luna watched on, 'Hmmm, I am not sure what Lita thinks she is doing, but that bad omen feeling I am getting is growing stronger. Hmmm what's that?' 

A large black cloud grew over the Tendo Dojo. Ranma and Lita broke their kiss and looked up.

"What the heck is that?" Ranam yelled out. 

"I am not sure but it is giving off major bad vibes." Lita said. "I think I have to transform!"

The black cloud sent down a sheet of rain, Ranma turned into a girl. 

"What the? Oh man, this isn't good!" Ranma said.

It finally formed into a structure. A huge dragon made of silver loomed overhead. Lita threw her pen up.

"Jupiter star power!" She cried out and went into the sparkling transformation. After she changed she took battle stance.

"I have slept from the Silver millennium to return to defeat my captor." The dragon yelled out. It looked down at Jupiter. "Ahhhh, Princess Jupiter, you shall not defeat me again!"

Review please! To be continued………


	4. 

Lightning Strikes Twice Part 4

Yuffie Valentine

 The towering Dragon grinned down at Lita. It's smile, a steel trap of teeth, acted like mirrors. Lita could see her self in the fangs of the Dragon's fangs; an ill feeling came over her.

"Princess Jupiter, do you remember me or shall I return your memories of me?" The Dragon chuckled and a beam came from his forehead to Lita's tiara. Her eyes went blank. Her mind was thrown back to Silver Millennium.  She could see a sea of dead bodies surrounding her. She gasped. In the distance, a roar blasted, followed by a human like scream. Another body hit the ground. It was covered in blood. A huge slash ran from throat to groin. She looked up to see the Dragon looming over her. Men jumping off the rooftops and trying to stab the Dragon with their swords. Then the blades would shatter once hitting its skin. The Dragon, built like a snake, twirled through the air, it's scales were razor edged. The sliced up the men and their carcasses hit the ground in a pile. 

"No!" Lita screamed. She tried grabbing for one to help them, but her arm went through them. She then realized that this was just a memory that she was in. She looked around for someone to help the men. She saw approaching the scene a group. Armed with a wand in one hand and the Silver Emporium Crystal in the other hand. It was Queen Serenity. Following her was the four guardians: Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Jupiter. 

"We must stop the Dragon from taking anymore people! Attack it one at a time so we can test for weakness!" Sailor Venus yelled out. The rest of the scouts nodded their heads in agreement.

"My name is not Dragon, it is Tenki (*Tenki means weather in Japanese, I just thought it sounded cool)" the beast growled.

"Your name mean nothing cause you're gone!" Venus yelled. She raised her hand into the air. "Venus Crescent Beam…SMASH!" Her beam blasted across the sky and hit Tenki, but it reflected off his scales. Sailor Venus gasped and before she knew what to do, her beam had hit her. She screamed and skidded across the ground.

"VENUS!" Mars yelled out, "That's enough, now face me! Mars Fire Ball…GO!" Her fireball hit Tenki's tail and it was absorbed. "What? How can that be?" 

"This is how you are suppose to use heat young lady!" Tenki laughed, he slammed his tail in Mars. Her skin and uniform burn at the impact of the tail. She laid on the ground a few yards from Venus now. 

"Mercury, we have to do something! Everything we throw at him he can use to his advantage." Jupiter said.

"Girls, remain calm. Princess Venus and Princess Mars will be fine with some healing from the Crystal. Now, Mercury create a fog with your bubbles so we can approach him unnoticed." Queen Serenity said. Mercury bowed and then turned to the dragon.

"Mercury Bubbles…..BLAST!" She released a fog that masked them as the got closer to Tenki.

"Quite impressive, but nothing compared to my rainstorm power!" Tenki yelled out. He raised his head, and a rain cloud formed at the tip of his nose. Then he looked at Mercury and his eyes glowed white. A rush of water poured from the sky. It landed on Mercury. Slamming her body into the ground. She remained down.

"No! Mercury!" Jupiter cried out. The Queen Serenity touched her shoulder.

"Princess Jupiter, you must use your powers to weaken it enough for me to capture it with the power of the Moon. Try your best!" Queen Serenity smiled.

"Right my Queen!" Jupiter said. She bowed then turned to Tenki. "IT STOPS HERE! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO KILL ANYONE ELSE! JUPITER PRINCESS ETERNITY THUNDER BOLT……….CRASH!!!!!!!!!" The sky turned white as a tornado of lightning circled the dragon, and then from the center, a colossal lighting bolt crashed down. The dragon exploded into silver dust, leaving only its crown head scale. The scale plunged into the ground. 

"Princess Jupiter, you know that attack is sacred and can only be once?" Queen Serenity said. Jupiter nodded.

"I know, it had to be done." Jupiter said. She turned to the Queen and then looked to her fallen friends. "Will save them and these people?"

"Of course. MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" The Queen yelled and a cloud of moon dust fell upon the people. Their wounds healed and they began to awaken. Deep in the Earth, the scale glowed!

"Princess, I shall return for my revenge!!!" Tenki's voice echoed in Jupiter's head. She nodded. "I'll be waiting!" she said 

"My dear Princess Jupiter! You have saved my land from the dragon. How will I repay you?" A farmer asked bowing before Jupiter.

"You shall write in the scrolls of your family that one day the evil shall return and that I will be back to slay it once again." Jupiter said to the farmer. The farmer nodded in agreement. "What is your name?"

"Tendo…" the man's words faded and the world blurred, Lita was brought back to the present. She opened her eyes and glared at Tenki.

"I won't let you destroy anything else. In the name of Jupiter, this ends now!" Jupiter yelled out and jumped toward the beast.

Meanwhile, Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina, Akane, and Ukyo arrived on the scene. They gasped at the sight of the huge metal dragon riding the wind.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Akane screamed. Her eyes rolled up and she fainted. Raye and Mina caught her before she hit the ground. Ukyo looked up at the sky where Sailor Jupiter was blasting away at the dragon.

"Is that Sailor Jupiter fighting up there?" Ukyo asked.

"Yeah…" Serena said and got an ill feeling in her stomach.

"It's Lita, right? And you are the rest of the scouts?" Ukyo said, still watching the fight.

"Huh? How did you know?" Mina said.

"I don't know, but all I know is that you have to go fight now!' Ukyo said, she turned around with tears filling her eyes, "You have to help my sister. I don't care about her and Ranma, I just want you guys to bring her back to me alive, she is my only sister!" Ukyo fell to her knees crying.

"I…I…I mean, don't worry Ukyo! We won't let Lita get killed!" Serena said! She and the other scouts transformed and ran into battle!

Ukyo sobbed and clutched her chest. There was a pain of fear in her heart, yet there was also a weird growing heat. She felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up to see Ranma soaking wet hugging her.

"Ukyo, it's okay, Lita is going to be find." Ranma said, she took a look back at Akane who was lying on the floor. Then back to Ukyo, who looked at a weird peace all of a sudden. Then her forehead glowed with the symbol of Jupiter and the disappeared. Her face changed from tears to a state of concern. 

"The Tendos! And your father! They are still in the house!" Ukyo said. She got to her feet and ran into the house at full speed. Her breath steady. Entering the house she felt her energy being drained. She looked around the front door. Soun, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Genma lay in a sleeping state. Ukyo knew she would have to take them out one to two at a time. She was about to lift up Genma, when she heard five screams from overhead. The roof came collapsing down on Ukyo, but before the rubble hit, a cage of lightning formed over them, protecting them from the falling wreckage. Outside the cage, the Sailor Scouts lay fallen about. They were still conscious. 

"Are you guys alright!?" Ukyo asked. The Sailor Scout starred at her oddly. She was creating a cage of lightning and also had the glowing sign of Jupiter on her head. 

"Enough of this playing around, I must have my revenge on Princess Jupiter!" Tenki yelled out! He growled and his crown head scale shoots out from his forehead. It looks like a blade of steel. It flies into Lita's chest, right into her heart. Her eyes go wide for a second and she gasp for her last breathe, then her eyes close and her body goes limp.

"LITA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ukyo cries out. "No, no, this can't be happening again!" Ukyo starts to glow white and then it spreads over everyone. All disappears. Time is frozen and they are lying on the floor of the palace of the Silver Millennium.  Ukyo and Lita both start to float in the middle of the room. Both appear to be in a sleeping state.

"NO, Jupiter! What has happened?" Serena cries out. She looks up to meet glances with her mother. Her real mother, Queen Serenity!

"Queen Serenity!?" Venus gasped. The entire Sailor scouts stare in awe, while Ranma and others just tried to figure out what happened.

"Welcome back to the time of the Silver Millennium. Princess Serena, Sailor Moon, you most be strong and lead the scouts through this time of crisis, you must also welcome a new member of your court. Ukyo." Queen Serenity said. Serena had tears rolling down her face.

"Does this mean Jupiter is dead?" Serena sobbed.

"Serena, Jupiter is dead for now, but she will rejoin you soon enough. Now you must listen to the story of the concealed Sailor Scout. Sailor Alpha Jupiter." Queen Serenity said.

End of Chapter 4

I just found out I can't get all your lovely reviews in my email anymore, but feel free to email!


	5. 

Lightning Strikes Twice part 5

Yuffie Valentine

"Sailor Alpha Jupiter?" Ranma asked himself. He looks up at Ukyo. She is floating in a dream like state. Her hair is swirling about; through her bangs he can see a glowing symbol of Jupiter.

"Mother, I don't understand, how can there be two scout of Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked. "Lita was supposed to get all the power. She is one of the most powerful scouts, how can she be sharing power?'

"Serena, Ukyo does not share Lita's power. Ukyo's power has grown from her own heart. Her royal blood is what gives her the ability to use lightning. I had no idea that the twin of Princess Jupiter could ever become a scout. Whenever I saw the girl, she was disguised as a boy. I could sense that she was extremely unhappy. She could never have a normal life or find her true love cause she was forced to be a he. And I thought for sure that all the depression would turn her against her sister. Here her sister was getting all the benefits and the love. Yet, in the last hour of the Silver Millennium when all the royal court was lying dead on the floor before my eyes, I saw her bending over her twin's body and the glow started and that's when I saw her transform. She fought bravely and stronger then any other scout and this surprised me, where did she get this great power? Then I knew where, it was from her heart. Her heart was so strong cause she had the ability to love and forgive those who took everything from her. She learned what true love was, without ever having it."

"So Ukyo draws this power from her heart?" Serena asked. "No crystal?"

"No my sweet daughter. That's why she is named Sailor Alpha Jupiter. She is the first of her kind." Queen Serenity.

"So even though Princess Jupiter was the source of her misery, she still loved her?" Luna asked.

"Yes, Luna. No matter how much she wished she was able to live normal, she would stay hidden forever if it meant she got to keep her sister, that was her only friend." Queen Serenity smiled.

Ranma sat on the floor, looking at his beautiful friend Ukyo. He thought to himself 'Ukyo? You once said as a child I was your only friend. And then I ruined your life, and then you forgave me so easily. I was your true love?'

"Sailor Moon. You must use your power to save Jupiter, leave the dragon to Alpha Jupiter." Sailor Venus said. Sailor Moon nodded.

"Sailor Alpha Jupiter awakens." Queen Serenity said. Ukyo's eyes shot open. She started to charge a lightning aura. Her ragged schoolboy outfit faded into sparkling dust. The lightning bolts turn into ribbons and wrapped around her body. They transformed into a Sailor Scout outfit. It looked similar to Jupiter's, but her green and pink were transparent. And in her hand was a long silver sword with the mark of Jupiter on it. It belonged to her in her former life.

"Alpha Jupiter?" Sailor Moon asked. 

"Yes Sailor Moon, I have awakened, now let's leave this place and return to defeat the dragon." Alpha Jupiter said calmly. She clasped her hands together. The palace and Queen Serenity seemed to melt away to reality. And they were back the busted Tendo house. Alpha Jupiter floated above them.

"Should she be able to do that?" Soun asked to Genma.

"No Tendo, I think we are witnessing a power beyond on reasoning. She is like a winter storm, on the outside a beautiful display of white snow and purity, yet on the inside cold, with the wrath of hell. Can you feel that aura? Higher then even the master's or Ranma's."

"Hmm, she seems calm, just like a storm." Soun replied.

"UKYO BE CAREFUL WILL YA!" Ranma yelled from the ground. She didn't seem to acknowledge the words of advice. "UKYO! YOU HAVE TO COME BACK ALIVE! I UNDERSTAND NOW WHAT WE ARE!"

"Ranma…." Ukyo whispered. She felt her power grow. She lifted her sword and laid it down on the roof. "I get my energy from forgiveness and love." She jets into a range of two feet from the Dragon's face. 

"Tenki will not stand for this sign of dishonor!" The beast growled. Ukyo starred deep into its eyes.

"Dear Dragon, I have forgiven you for your evil deeds, and I do this not out of hatred of you, but for love of my friends and family."  Ukyo said she put her fingertips on the Dragon's face. She closed her eyes.

"What?" Tenki asked in shock. A bit of black clouds and lightning starts to build around Ukyo. It keeps growing. She opens her eyes.

"ALPHA JUPITER BARRAGE LIGHTNING THUNDERSTORM!" Ukyo yelled out. Million of volts ran through her hands and into the Dragon. It crippled under the power. It's body evaporated under the pressure of power. Leaving only a small jewel in Ukyo's hands.

"Unbelievable! I can feel the amount of power even after the attack is over." Sailor Moon said. She was cradling Lita in her arms.

"ALRIGHT! SHE DID!" Ranma yelled out. He jumped up to the roof and waited for Ukyo to come down.

"Goodbye Tenki." Ukyo said. She crushed the jewel in her hand. She felt lightheaded and she lost her power, and her clothes went back to normal. She felt the cloud of air that was holding her up fade. She began to fall.

"UCCHAN!" Ranma called out. He dashed top speed and slide across the roof. He caught Ukyo in his arms, but his momentum carried them off the roof and into the garden. A splash landing in the pond awoke Ukyo from her woozy state. She felt her self be pulled out of the water. She looked up and saw Ranma's female form smiling down at her.

"Ranma?" Ukyo asked, unsure of what she was seeing was real or a dream.

"Yeah Ucchan. It's me, you okay?" Rama said. She has Ukyo's head resting on her lap. She was brushing Ukyo's hair out of her eyes. 

"I feel fine Ranma. I am a little unsure of where I am." Ukyo said feeling her head. It was spinning from all the power that whirled through her.

"You are with me Ucchan, that's all that matters. You and me." Ranma said. " I thought about what Queen Serenity said, and I understand know just how much we mean to each other."

"Ranma, I… I….I can't be with you like that, we are just friends." Ukyo said. Ranma's face twisted in confussion.

"What? I thought you loved me?" Ranma said. Ukyo reached up and brushed Ranma's check.  

"I do love you Ranma, I love you as much as I can. But I know I am not what you really want. You don't understand your heart and what it truly wants. You only want me cause you saw I truly loved you, but you don't know if your love is true. Till you know if you have true love for me, we can't be together." Ukyo said. Ranma had tears in her eyes and she wrapped around Ukyo.

"I love you Ukyo, but I don't know if it is like a friend, a sister, or a lover. But I will find you damn it!" Ranma said. Suddenly a warm feeling came over Ranma and Ukyo. Hot water.

"Ukyo, you better come, they are trying to revive Lita." Akane said, holding an empty kettle in her hands. Ukyo stood up and slowly made her way to the front of the house. Ranma walked up to Akane.

"Akane, listen, I don't know what you heard or saw or thought. But you can't get mad at me for what you think." Ranma said. Akane looked deep into his eyes.

"I heard almost everything, and I agree with Ukyo. I can't be with you till you know who you love, cause lately I am really unsure." Akane said, she turned and walked in the direction after Ukyo, leaving Ranma alone.

In the front of the house, Serena's Silver Millennium Crystal lit the front room with it brilliant light. It's power rained down on Lita. The wound in her chest sealed itself. But she remained still. The blood ran through her veins and her breath started again. But she did not wake.

'Lita, girl, you have to wake up." Mina said.

"You have to wake up now, just to show us you are okay!" Amy said, holding Lita's hand.

"Her soul is not there…."Raye said. Everyone looked at her. "Can't you see we only saved the body."

"Yes, I feel no aura." Soun said. "It is strange."

"She needs Ukyo….." Raye said. Everyone looked at Ukyo. Ukyo's face was blurred with a range of emotions.

"I don't know what to do, I am new to this Sailor scout thing." Ukyo said. She kneeled by Jupiter and took her into her arms.

"She has no crystal for Lita to react to, or wand, I am unsure what to she can do." Luna said. 

"But my heart! Queen Serenity it was my heat that was my power." Ukyo said and held Lita tight to her. Ukyo's body lit up in white and it flowed into Lita, soon the brightness enveloped the two and blinded the rest. Warmth came from them, and small feeling of electricity surged in the air. And when the glow stopped Ukyo was dressed in a prince's armor, similar to Prince Darien's. It had a greenish tint to its blackness. Ukyo's hair was pulled back into a low boyish ponytail. She looked like she did when she first came to town, masculine. Lita was wearing a princess gown that appeared to be from the silver millennium. Both wore a crown of oak leafs. Lita stirred in Ukyo's arms, her eyes fluttered open. In the first time in thousands of years, she laid her eyes upon her brother. 

To be continued…….

Please email me comments, I really like to get some feed  back…..


End file.
